1. Field
The embodiments described below relate to the generation and presentation of activity-related graphics. Some embodiments relate to the generation and presentation of graphical indicators conforming to a personalized display scale.
2. Description
The benefits of monitoring fitness-related information are well-known. A conventional stationary exercise device may include a display which graphically presents information such as time elapsed, heart rate, calories burned, etc. Wearable/portable fitness monitors also display fitness-related information to users. This information provides motivation, immediate feedback, and a better understanding of progress toward fitness goals.
Fitness-related information is typically presented using alphanumeric characters (e.g., “110 BPM”) or graphical visualizations. For example, a bar chart may present a heart rate over time. Such a bar chart may include several bars, each associated with a different time interval, where the length of a bar represents a heart rate during its associated time interval.
Graphical visualizations may provide an intuitive understanding of underlying fitness-related information. However, improvements to such graphical visualizations are desired, which may result in improved understanding of the underlying information, utilization of display screen area, and/or other benefits.